


The Moisture Farmer's Delight

by QianLan



Series: Same Universe, Different Day [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bickering, Cheesy Romance Novels, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/pseuds/QianLan
Summary: Poe and Finn end up in the desert.  It’s hot; it’s itchy, and the sand’s getting everywhere.  Their contact is missing and their tempers are flaring.  Time to re-enact a scene fromThe Moisture Farmer’s Delight?





	The Moisture Farmer's Delight

**Author's Note:**

> This fic originally appeared as a chapter in my multi-chapter fic [Bad Romance.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7848733?view_full_work=true)
> 
> For the sake of the timeline of the Same Universe, Different Day series, I've made it into a stand-alone fic.

 

 

Finn scanned the screen.  He hated to admit it, but he was running out of new romance novels to read.  He’d already been through most of Poe’s collection, and he wasn’t quite ready to start buying them on his own—although he had a sinking suspicion that was going to start happening very soon. 

 

_When did this become my thing_ , he asked himself as his eyes lingered on a title that he’d seen—and skipped—several times before: _The Moisture Farmer’s Delight_ by Twem-mee Lynix.

 

He groaned.  _Has it really come to this?_

 

All of Poe’s romance novels were cheesy, but this one sounded the cheesiest.  He sighed and scrolled through the synopsis:

 

_A Moisture Farmer’s life isn’t easy—out working in the desert, you’ve got to learn to tolerate a lot of heat._

 

Finn rolled his eyes, but forced himself to continue.

 

_Kal Bingim is a man with a painful past…_

_Kal came to Tatooine ten years ago after the death of his lover.  He came to disappear, to forget, and over the years, he’s learned to accept the solitary life of a moisture farmer.  That is all he needs.  There’s no room for love._

 

“Of course, there isn’t,” Finn muttered.  “I wonder if anything could possibly change that…”

 

_Asey Jynn is a man on the run from the law…_

_Accused of a crime he didn’t commit, Asey needs to find a place to hide and figures Tatooine is as good a place as any.  But he quickly runs afoul of the gangs in Mos Eisley and finds himself on the run yet again._

_When Asey stumbles onto the lonely moisture farm, he figures maybe his luck is changing, and when he sees the strapping farmer who runs the place, he can’t help but hope he might be able to get the man into a few compromising positions while he hides from the law._

“Because sure, stranger, come into my home and hey, while you’re here, why don’t we have sex,” Finn said to the screen.  “Like that’s believable.”

_Kal doesn’t know what to make of this secretive outsider, but he knows he can’t just throw him back to the wolves._

“Sure he can,” Finn said.

 

_The attraction is undeniable.  But will that be enough to melt Kal’s heart and clear Asey’s name?_

 

“Oh please,” Finn groaned, far too loudly, thankful that Poe was still in the mess.

 

He put the datapad down and shook his head.  _Is this really what I’ve come to?_

 

 

 

Poe found him, engrossed in the novel, ten minutes later.

 

 

**# # # #**

 

“I would like to go on record as saying that I am sick and tired of desert planets.  There have to be other places where we could meet informants,” Finn said, staring out at the seemingly endless dunes just outside the remote village where he and Poe were currently waiting.

 

Poe chuckled.  “You’d think, but for some reason, we always end up in the sand.”  He sat down next to Finn and bumped his shoulder into Finn’s.  “Come on, it’s not that bad.”

 

Finn shot him a look and then very deliberately wiped the sweat off his brow.  “Yeah, Dameron, it is.”

 

“At least we didn’t crash a TIE to get here?” Poe offered.

 

Finn begrudgingly agreed, “I guess.”

 

“And the villagers are nice,” Poe added.

 

“Yeah,” Finn said.

 

“Oh come on, Finn.  It’s not that bad.”

 

“I don’t like sand, Poe.  Don’t make me list the reasons.”  Finn pushed himself up, brushing off the sand and making a point of flicking some of it at the pilot.  “Ugh!  It gets everywhere, Poe.  Everywhere!”

 

He stomped back to the sunken building where they were staying, waiting on their contact, who was late.

 

Poe frowned.  The contact was supposed to give them intel on a new First Order base somewhere in the Arkanis sector.  She was a day late and she hadn’t commed.  That could mean any number of things, but Poe knew it most likely meant she’d been caught. 

 

Poe huffed as he pushed himself up.  _Two more days and if we don’t hear anything…_   He dusted off the sand.  _Come on, universe, we need a win here_.  He slowly walked back to their room.

 

**# # # #**

 

By the next night, Poe couldn’t keep up his cheerful façade any more.  His increasing worry coupled with Finn’s perpetually grouchy mood—he’d just spent twenty minutes on the finer points of why sand was truly awful—meant that their room was feeling increasingly suffocating. 

 

The villagers were kind enough to put them up in an out-of-the-way building, and while no one had said they needed to keep a low profile, both Poe and Finn had been trying to limit their time outside.  Now, they were feeling way too cooped up, and they were beginning to bicker.

 

“I’m just saying…”

“Yes, I know, Finn, sand is awful.  Deserts are awful.  The heat is awful.  Did I miss anything?”

 

“Sorry, Dameron, I forgot that we’re supposed to _pretend_ to be cheery all the time, even when the mission is falling apart and our contact is probably dead.”

 

“We don’t know that,” Poe said.  “We do not know that.”

 

_I swear, Dameron, could you just cut the optimistic bullshit for once?_   Finn shook his head.  “Why else is she so late?”

 

“Any number of things.  Her ship was damaged; she had to take a detour.  I don’t know!”  He stood and began pacing.  “But I’m not giving up on her yet.”

 

“Great,” Finn grumbled.

 

_I love you, Finn, but right now you are wearing on my very last nerve._ “Seriously, what is with you?”  Poe wasn’t quite yelling, but it was close.  “You are ALWAYS the adult; you’re the calm, cool, collected one.  But four days in the desert and you fall apart?”

 

Finn stood and crowded Poe.  “I don’t—”

 

“I swear if you are about to say _I don’t like sand_ , I’m gonna take a swing at you, Finn.”

 

Finn bit out a laugh.  “I’d like to see that.”

 

“You think I can’t take you?”

 

“I think that there’s a reason you’re a pilot and I’m a Pathfinder.”

 

“Oh, it is so on, Finn,” Poe said, rolling up his sleeves.

 

“Yeah, Dameron?” Finn said, pulling off his shirt.

 

_FUCK_ , Poe’s mind shifted from fury to lust in less than a second.  Then, he realized he was staring.  “ _The Moisture Farmer’s Delight_ ,” Poe blurted out.

 

“What?”

 

_What the fuck, Dameron?_   Poe panicked.  _Work with it.  Desert location.  Two men in a cramped space._  “Uh, I said, _The Moisture Farmer’s Delight_.  I know you’ve read it.”

 

“Yeah, and?”

 

Poe gestured around.  “It isn’t Tatooine, but…”

 

“I’m sorry.  Did I miss the part where you transitioned from wanting to punch me into wanting to fuck me?”

 

Poe tried to act suave.  “Yeah, well…”  _So much for smooth_.  He shrugged.  “Would you rather be fighting or fucking, Finn?”

 

Finn charged at him and for a split second Poe wasn’t sure which one Finn was going to go with until Finn’s hands grabbed at either side of his face.  Finn pulled him in close and then stopped just short of a kiss.  “I’m still mad at you, Dameron,” he growled.

 

“Yeah, well, you’re not my favorite person right now, either, Finn,” Poe said.  Then, after a beat, he asked, “So, we gonna do this or what?”

 

Finn moved a hand up into Poe’s curls and dragged Poe in for a rough kiss.  As it broke, Finn began unbuttoning his pants.  “You’re the famer and I’m the criminal?”

 

“Sounds good,” Poe said, pulling off his shirt and then jerking his pants off.

 

“Do we really need to do anything other than…”

 

“Nope, pretty much just need to start fucking.” 

 

Finn maneuvered them to the bed and pushed Poe down on it.  Poe scrambled back, laying down, his legs bent.  Finn climbed on, following him.  He ran his fingernails lightly over Poe’s chest, loving how Poe tensed under him.  He smiled and moved between Poe’s legs.  He grabbed them, yanking Poe towards him.  Poe startled.

 

Finn raised an eyebrow.  _You up for what I’ve got, Dameron?_

 

Poe quickly regained his composure and smirked back at the challenge in Finn’s eyes.  _Bring it on, Finn._

 

“Lube?”

 

Poe nodded to the nightstand.  Finn grabbed it and quickly slicked up his finger.  “Just to be clear, this isn’t gonna be nice.”

 

“Don’t want nice right now, Finn.  Don’t feel _nice_.”

 

“Good.” Finn pushed his finger in. 

 

Poe hissed.

 

“Too much?”

 

“I’ll tell you if it’s too much,” Poe bit out.

 

Finn worked the finger for another few strokes before pulling it out and adding a second.  Poe was already breathing quickly.  Finn soon added a third.  He had a self-satisfied smile on his face as Poe started pushing back against him.

 

“Ready?”

 

Poe nodded.

 

Finn pulled his fingers out and lubed up his cock.  He held it to the entrance and pressed in.  Typically, he took his time, but not tonight.  Tonight, they both needed something different. 

 

Finn immediately started pounding into Poe.  It was rough and mean, and the anger in the air was palpable.  Yet, they both seemed to be feeding off of it.

 

Finn loved the sound of his skin slapping against Poe’s, of the short moans Poe was already making in time with his thrusts.  He thrust harder and Poe got louder. 

 

“Yeah, Dameron, you like that?”

 

Poe’s eyes were fiery as he grunted out, “That all you got, Finn?”

 

Finn reached down, giving Poe’s cock a quick stroke, letting Poe’s sharp gasp wash over him.

 

He grabbed Poe’s legs and pulled one of them to his mouth, closing his eyes and kissing it.  He ran his teeth across Poe’s calf, almost biting him.  _Screw it_ , he thought.  He nipped at the skin and Poe cried out, “yeeessssss.”  It was as if they could fuck away the tension and nerves of the past three days if they just kept going, harder and harder, faster and faster.

 

Finn opened his eyes to see Poe’s hands pushing against the mattress and grabbing at the sheets, trying to find purchase so he could shove back against Finn.  Finn laughed.  He let go of Poe’s legs and grabbed Poe’s hands by the wrists, pinning them both to Poe’s chest.  Poe instinctively tried to pull his hands back, but Finn’s grip was tight.  Finn thrust harder now, pushing himself up using the leverage of Poe’s arms.

 

Poe could see the veins on Finn’s arms—fully extended, muscles flexing as he pressed up harder and harder.  He looked up into Finn’s eyes.  They were predatory, sharp.  It was scary but also arousing as hell.   _He’s going to tear me apart_ , Poe thought.  _And I don’t care_.  Poe’s hands curled into tight fists.  His legs bounced against Finn’s thighs.  He was panting.  _I don’t care._   Poe’s head lolled to the side as he let himself get washed away by the sensation.

 

Finn moved to keep Poe’s wrists trapped against his chest with one hand and brought the other hand over to rub Poe’s thigh.  He began stroking it up and down, pushing into the skin slightly, grabbing at it. 

 

Finn dug his fingers in; it was too much for Poe.  He screwed his eyes shut as he felt himself getting closer.  Finn ran his nails across Poe’s thigh, and Poe threw his head back, letting out a long, low whimper.  His voice was pure anguish as he wailed, “Fiiiiiiiiinnnnnn.”

 

At his name, Finn stilled.  He took in a long breath and looked down at Poe beneath him.  Poe was beyond wrecked; he looked decimated.  _This isn’t right._ Finn took in another long breath. _This isn’t what I want._

 

_Fuck, what are we doing?_   He let go of Poe’s wrists and leg.

 

Poe opened his eyes and stared up at Finn.  The predatory look was gone, replaced by something sad and hurt.  Poe felt like he’d been shot in the chest.  _Baby, please don’t look at me like that._

 

For a moment, they just stared at each other, both of them breathing heavily.

 

Then, Finn surged forward, one hand moving behind Poe’s neck to pull him into a kiss.  Poe’s hands scrambled to find Finn’s head and pull him closer.  Their mouths crashed into each other.

 

As the kiss broke, Finn breathed out, “I’m sorry.”

 

“I’m so sorry,” Poe echoed.  “I love you so much.”  Poe kissed him again.

 

“I love you, too.”  Finn leaned in for another kiss and then another.  He pressed his forehead into Poe’s, not wanting to lose any bit of contact with him.

 

For several minutes, they just kept kissing each other.

 

At some point, though, the kisses started getting incrementally deeper.  Finn’s tongue rolled around Poe’s.  Poe nipped at Finn’s lower lip. 

 

As Poe began licking and kissing at Finn’s jaw, Finn began moving again, but the atmosphere of the room had changed completely.  What had been frenetic and angry was now tender and halting.  A sense of guilt hung in the air, but both of them were trying to ignore it.

 

Finn rolled his hips slowly into Poe.  He snaked the hand on Poe’s neck all the way around to stroke Poe’s cheek.

 

Poe’s hands moved to Finn’s shoulders, holding him there.  He began rocking his hips in time with Finn’s thrusts. 

 

Finn’s mouth moved across Poe’s face.  He kissed his lips, his cheeks, his chin; he needed to kiss as much of Poe as possible, to make this apology in any way he could.

 

Poe panted out, “Kiss me.” Finn’s lips brushed across Poe’s and Poe’s tongue darted into Finn’s mouth, trying to tell Finn all the things he couldn’t say.  _I’m so fucking sorry.  This is all my fault_.  Poe could feel tears leaking from his eyes.

 

Finn rubbed a tear off of Poe’s cheek and had to fight back his own.   _I’m so sorry.  I didn’t mean for this to happen_.

 

They lay there slowly rocking into each other, kissing over and over and over again, until neither of them could remember any other movement, until that slow rocking of their bodies was their whole world.

 

Eventually, though, Poe felt it building in him—it was like those first few pebbles that go skittering before a landslide.  He took in a sharp breath.  “Finn,” he said, digging his fingers into Finn’s skin, as if that could slow down the inevitable.  “Finn?”

 

“I’m here.  Come for me, baby,” Finn whispered, tightening his grip on Poe’s neck.

 

Poe’s eyes fluttered closed, tears leaking down his cheeks.  His jaw was moving open and shut in time with Finn’s thrusts.  It was overwhelming—the anger, the guilt, the fear, the love, and then there were the huge tears rolling down his face and a growing feeling in his stomach; it was as if he was being bombarded with sensation.  Poe let out a sob and grabbed for Finn; he needed Finn to anchor him, to help him not fly away into a million pieces.

 

“Finn,” he gasped.

 

That was the singular thought in his head as Poe’s mouth flew open in a noiseless O and he crashed over the edge.  His body jerked as he yelled and come leaked out across both their chests.

 

Finn pulled himself down to Poe, forehead to forehead: _just keep me here, Poe.  Keep me tethered to something real_.  Finn thrust once, twice, and then, he let it overwhelm him.  His body went stiff as he roared through it.  He was coming and yelling and crying and shaking as the sensation blazed white hot through his entire frame.

 

**# # # #**

The room fell silent.

 

After a while, Poe became aware of his breathing: sharp breaths, like someone on the verge of crying.  He could still feel the dampness on his cheeks.

 

Finn took in a large gulping breath and then another, tumbling over beside Poe and rolling onto his back.  He quickly wiped his eyes.

 

Neither spoke.  They hardly moved.

 

One minute passed.  Then another.  And another.

 

Finally, the silence became stifling.

 

Poe pushed himself up so he was sitting.  He wiped his cheeks with the back of his arm and let out a long breath.  “Look, Finn, about earlier…”  He picked up his shirt and cleaned off his stomach.  He held the shirt back for Finn.

 

Finn took the shirt, cleaning himself.  “Forget it.  We’re both anxious, and we’ve been stuck in here for far too long and…”

 

“No,” Poe interrupted.  “It’s not okay.  I said I was gonna take a swing at you.”

 

Finn chuckled.  “Yeah, but that would’ve ended badly for you, and we both know it.”  Finn threw the shirt across the room.

 

“I’m not as hopeless as you make it sound,” Poe grumbled.

 

“Yeah, but I’m that good,” Finn said.

 

_Yeah, he is_ , Poe thought.  “Fine.  But what I’m trying to say is, I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have let my nerves get the better of me.”

 

“Me, too.  I…”  Finn frowned.  He looked down at his hands splayed on his chest.  “First time I was ever in a desert, I was ordered to kill innocent people.  Second time, I woke up alone, thinking you were dead.”  Poe turned to watch him.  “I drug that damn jacket with me for what felt like weeks, Poe, and…”  He looked up at Poe.  “I know it all turned out okay and that’s where I met Rey and all, but whenever I see sand, my first reaction is to go back to that feeling of being scared and hot and thirsty and…”  His fingers curled into fists.  “It hurt, you know.  The idea that I’d lost you, that you were dead because I had some crazy idea about breaking out.  It hurt.”

 

Poe slipped a hand down over one of Finn’s fists and squeezed it.  “For what it’s worth, waking up alone on Jakku was pretty nasty on my end, too.  Heck, when I came to, I remembered your name before my own.”

 

“Really?”

 

Poe nodded.

 

Finn broke into a tiny smile.  “Had it bad for me even then, Dameron?”

 

Poe squeezed Finn’s hand again and stood up.  “Pretty much from the moment the helmet came off, Finn.”  He scanned the space for the rest of his clothes.

 

As he began picking them up, the comm unit beeped.

 

Poe turned to Finn, his eyes full of hope.   He smiled.  “No,” he laughed.

 

Poe ran to the unit, “Dameron here.”

 

The message was full of static, but it was their contact.  She’d be landing in just over two hours.  “Sorry about the delay, Poe.  Ran into some mechanical issues and the comm on my ship went out.”

 

“No worries, Leera.  Just glad you could make it.”

 

As he ended the transmission, he breathed a quiet “Thank the maker” under his breath.  Finn came up behind him.  He kissed the back of Poe’s neck.  Finn wrapped his arms around Poe, who then moved his arms to hold Finn’s in place.

 

“Sorry,” Poe said, hugging Finn to him.

 

“Me, too,” Finn said, kissing Poe’s neck.

 

After a few moments, Poe smiled.  “So I guess now we know that romance novels are good for getting us out of an argument.”

 

Finn chuckled, his breath tickling the back of Poe’s neck.  “Have you considered that you just needed a flimsy excuse to have sex with me?  I mean, even by our standards, that wasn’t anywhere near an actual attempt to re-enact the book.”

 

“We never seem to get around to the actual re-enactments, do we?”

 

“Nope,” Finn said, kissing Poe’s neck again.  “We never do.”

 

Poe closed his eyes, savoring the warmth of Finn’s lips.  “So, two hours to kill...”

 

“Ummmm-hmmmmm,” Finn said, tracing a line down Poe’s neck with his tongue.

 

“We could give it another try?  The re-enacting.”  He leaned back into Finn.

 

“Hmmmmmmm,” Finn hummed.  He nibbled at Poe’s shoulder.  “You know, we might just have to try all night until we get it right…”


End file.
